User talk:Idoreconise/1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Do you like waffles? (oy, overused cliche)]]) ''View this template'' 20:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) No prob You're welcome. If you need any help with anything, just ask me or any of the other users. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Flag Make a picture of the flag, upload it, then send a mesage including the picture to TurtleShroom via his talk page asking him to make the flag. He will make the flag for you. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hi!! Hello and welcome to this wiki!!If you need any help, ask me!![:-)--Lovebirds211 23:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Flag Here, I saw you asked TurtleShroom for a flag, so, I thought I'd make it instead (y'know, coz he might take a while to come back). Ask me if you need anything else. Sincerely, -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:44, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Many thanks. Idoreconise 13:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Template It's not a banner, it is a template. And I am not talking about the links on the site, I'm talking about the inks on your article. It doesn't have many links to other articles. Are you new to wikis? I think you are. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Flag The Flaganator is here. Upload your flag there and it will convert it for you! It's very simple, but I can't explain how to use it. :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Mister Amecu False. In any and all situations involving linguistics, the term Mr. is always an abbreviation of Mister, always used to shorten a title. Miss is abbrievated Ms. (like in Ms. Dimmsdale, shortened from Miss Dimmsdale, easier to write). Mrs. is the only abbreviation that is not written out. Formally, he would be Mister. Grammer-wise, you lose. The article title represents the name, fully spelled out, any abbreviations are Redirects; like PSA goes to Penguin Secret Agency, though both are acceptable. Formal titles. Sorry, but grammer trumps complaints. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Gramm''er??? Gee whiz; I'll have to put both of those facts in my Grammar Guide. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 20:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) RE: State You have to ask me; I created the country and all. Also, you do not have permission to create land-based states at this time, due to the overfilling of the map. You can can only create island-based states. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Qs Uh... "candidatures"? I think you mean "candidates". I know you may not be from the U.S. or England, but grammar is needed here if we are to look more professional! Don't worry, I'll just toddle along after you and fix up your articles. Ok, the level range is how important something is. For example, the USA's level is 1,000. Unless you believe anything else is more important than the USA, then please refrain from saying something's level range is over 1,000. As for the Top 10 Most Beautiful Tropical Islands... tell that to Alex001. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 15:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Signature To make a signature, you need to save some HTML coding into your user preferences as a signature. Go to the top right corner of the screen and click the blue tab that says "More". Then click "User preferences". Go to the fill-in box that says "Signature" and input the following code: [[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) Then check the checkbox that says "Custom signature". Click "save", and you're done! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 19:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Hi Okay, listen up. What is their reason for wanting independance? -Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 01:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Leader of New Nouth Etana? Hey there The Leader here. If you want, you can be leader of New North Etana. If anyone also wants to be leader if this new country, write your name down. --The Leader 16:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Check This Out:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kr2jlCyCJBI No If so, it would have said that on its article. Also, can you please stop putting a "the" before every single place name you type (e.g., "the" Etana, "the" Eastshield, "the" Amery Island, etc.)? English efinite articles are used with place names only when the names are plural or contain the words "state/s", "kingdom", "republic", or "union". ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 12:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Explain why Alaska is next to Canada and yet is not part of Canada. Same thing with Exploration Island. Furthermore, NE of the Happyface State is only a direction. Exploration Island could be 120 mi NE of the Happyface State and New North Etana could be 220 mi NE. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Sure! Or a province of Freezeland. I'll add it. Cool article, by the way! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) You don't get it The South Pole Council banned the creation of new states unless they were older free republics. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 19:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Look deeper. PENGHIS KHAN BRIBES. Listen. The South Pole Council banned new states unless they were old free republics. Since your is neither, they would have to, war or not. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 09:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Zap. Unless you can bribe Judge Xavier, New North Etana is not part of the USA. They banned new states a long time ago due to overcrowding, and now only former free republics can become states. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Party Crashers Sure, why not? Go ahead ;) - Ninjinian - 20:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Uh Before you try improving/"reviving" the LQAs, I would recommend improving your grammar. Otherwise, you won't really be helping much, because even if the article gets new sections, what if they're all written badly? Just a tip. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Shout box! Please add the shout box. The instructions are on the main page. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 14:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Eve Lendfell Sure. I'll start on it soon enough. Then you can correct any OOC-ness with my using of Idoreconise. [=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]]♥ 16:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Puffleland Th Prime Minister isn't the king. The King is the head of state while the Prime Minister is the excectitive thing. If you don't want a Prime Minister, that's fine by me. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand. No Prime Minister. That's fine with me. Also, it makes Puffleland a Continal Monarchy thing with the Parliment. King is ruler. How about the Prime Minister is in charge of only the Parliment? The King is in charge of th country. K? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Right I understand. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback Checked Yes, you are a rollback. When I was a rollback, I remembered that, rollbacks are just like users; no new powers. You may double-check for the a typical rollback's powers. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) RE: lol yeah i know, i was being smart. BugzyTalk 06:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Airlines of Puffle'and Well, simple. Hire a penguin pilot. Or buy a plane which could autopliot all the way (similar concept to the Lockheed L1011, which sold out in 1985). Puffle'and is far from South Pole City, you know. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 02:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) RE: The wiki is now being attacked b Walrus. To protect the wiki, we have prevented all non-admins from editing. Sorry, it's the only way to reduce the vandals. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 17:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Speed World OK! I'll get some bottom-news on here! ;)! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 20:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) RE: the quotes said differently. ill rollback my edits. BugzyTalk 01:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes you may. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 15:23, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Bontropica Bobtropica is another island related to missions. --'''Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 21:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC)